How Does This Father Thing Work
by SurveyCorpsGirl
Summary: Unexperienced Daddy Levi X Mommy Reader. Reader gets pregnant and both her and Levi have no idea how to raise a child. They go to their friends Maxina and Erwin for advice. This story follows reader and Levi through the pregnancy and their life with a child.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning you now, Levi will be OOC in most parts of this story for the sake of cuteness. Please bare with it.**

* * *

"Levi, I'm pregnant." You said, looking your husband of three months in the eyes.

Those gray eyes you were staring at, the same gray eyes that hardly ever showed emotion, widened.

"What?!" He asked, shock written all over his face.

You shrugged and said, "You heard me."

He just stared at you for a minute before going and sitting on the couch. He put his head in his hands and just sat there. This was not the reaction you were expecting. It's not like you expected him to be over excited and jumping up and down or anything, but you did think he'd at least be happy. You walked over to him and sat down next to him.

You put your hand on his arm and said, "Honey, are you not happy?"

He sighed, hearing your sad tone. He looked up at you almost sadly himself.

"It's not that I'm not happy it's just…." He trailed off and sighed again.

You took his hand and asked, "Then what is it?"

"…I don't know how to raise a child…." He muttered, looking down again.

You sighed in relief.

"That's what you're upset about?" You asked.

He nodded and looked at you with an expression you'd never seen on your husband's face in all the years you had known him. Panic.

"_, what if I screw up?" He asked.

"Levi, you'll be fine." You said, trying to calm him down.

"You know me _. I was an orphan on the streets. I never had parents to teach me. I don't know how to act around children let alone raise one!" He said, speaking much faster than normal.

'Holy shit! He's really freaking out!' You thought.

You sighed and wrapped your arms around his neck. You hugged him and he hugged you back, burying his face in your neck.

"We're both orphans Hun." You said, nuzzling his hair.

"Yeah, but you grew up in a foster home." He said against your neck.

"Seven different foster homes actually…." You said, sadness laced in your voice.

He looked up at you and said, "What?!"

You blushed lightly and nodded.

"You never told me…." He said, looking at you sadly.

"I know…. I was too embarrassed to say it…." You said, looking away.

He gently took you chin between his thumb and index finger and turned your face so you were looking at him again.

"You can tell me anything _. You know that." He said, kissing your forehead.

You sighed and said, "I know Levi but I … I never told anyone…." You said, looking at him sadly.

He leaned forward and kissed you lightly. He rested his forehead against yours and looked into your eyes.

"Do you know how to raise a child?" He asked.

"Well, sorta. I mean, I did have seven different sets of parents. Though, only one was good…." You said, pouting lightly.

"Emily and James?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why else would they have been at our wedding?" You said.

"And there's the fact that you call the mom and dad." He retorted.

"That's true. But anyway, I did kinda had to take care of the younger kids sometimes so I sorta have some experience. And besides, we can always ask Max and Erwin for help. They already have one." You said, referring to your best friend Max who had married Levi's best friend Erwin.

"Right, how old is she now?" Levi asked.

"Six months I think?" You said.

"Sounds about right." He responded.

You sat in silence for moment before Levi asked, "Do you really think you're ready for this?"

You looked up at him and nodded.

"As long as I have you I know I can get through anything." You said, smiling shyly.

He smiled back lightly and wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Then I'll work hard to be a good dad." He said, kissing your neck.

You smiled and giggled. You leaned your head back so you were looking at him upside down. He kissed you lightly and you smiled up at him.

"I love you Levy." You said, using the nickname that you had given him back in high school.

He chuckled quietly and said, "I love you too Angel."

You leaned back against him and said, "I'm tired. Let's go to bed. We'll call Max and Erwin in the morning."

"Sounds good." He said, picking you up bridal style.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and nuzzled his chest. He carried you down the hall in your small apartment to your bed room and set you down on the bed. He closed the door and came to rest his body next to yours. You snuggled into his chest as he pulled the blanket up over your bodies and wrapped his arms around your waist.

'I really hope this works out….' You thought, your eyes falling shut, sleep flooding into your body.

* * *

**I hope this wasn't too shitty. Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're pregnant?!"

You nodded and smiled at your best friend. She squealed excitedly and jumped up and down.

"I'm so excited!" She said, grabbing your hand.

You giggled and said, "Yeah but we need your help…."

"You need Erwin and I to teach you two how to take care of a baby don't you?" She asked, smirking at you knowingly.

You hung your head and nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll teach you!" She said, smiling brightly.

You smiled up at her and said, "Thanks Max."

She nodded and looked over into the living room, smiling contently as she saw your two husbands sitting on the couch, her husband holding their six month old baby.

"How has Julie been?" You asked.

"Good. Erwin's been taking care of her a lot more than I have though." She said, wrapping her (Erwin's) sweater around her more.

"Really? Didn't he not want to have her in the first place?" You asked, looking at the two males as well.

She nodded and said, "Yeah, but only because we were so young. With me being seventeen and him being eighteen when we found out about her, plus both of us hadn't graduated yet and we weren't married. But I was able to convince him to go through with it, even if he still wasn't very happy about it."

"What changed?" You said, looking back at your friend.

"Well, the fact that we got married right after graduation helped a little bit but what really changed him was when he held her for the first time. When the nurse gave her to me, she kept her eyes closed and was crying. But then I gave her to Erwin. She stopped crying and opened her eyes for the first time. He told me that the moment she looked up at him with those big crystal blue eyes, something changed in him. Ever since then, he always wants to be the one taking care of her. So even though Levi is scared about this whole thing now, once he holds his baby in his arms for the first time, something inside him will change. I promise." Max said, smiling at you.

You smiled back and nodded. The two of you sat there for a while just talking before joining the boys in the living room.

"How's our little girl doing?" Max asked, standing in front of Erwin.

"Just fine." Erwin said, handing the small child to her mother.

Max then planted herself on Erwin's lap and leaned against his chest. You followed her example and sat on Levi's lap. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you rested your head against his.

"So what have you boys been talking about?" Max asked, tickling Julie.

"How I changed from when we found out about Julie to when I held her the first time." Erwin said, nuzzling Max.

You and Max looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Oh, my god, that's what we were talking about!" Max laughed, Julie giggling at her laughter.

Erwin's cheeks flushed a light pink and he pouted, nuzzling his face into Max's hair. You laughed and hugged Levi harder.

"So, do you guys want to get some experience with a baby?" Max asked.

"That would be nice yes." Levi said.

"Good. Then we'll trust you guys to babysit Julie for us tomorrow night while we go out on a date." Erwin said.

"But, today, we'll teach you guys everything you need to know about babysitting." Max said, smiling at you.

You smiled back and looked at Levi. He still looked a little worried. You kissed his cheek and smiled.

"You'll do fine Honey." You said, nuzzling him.

He smiled at you lightly and nodded, nuzzling you back.

"Shall we get started?" Max said.

You both looked at her and nodded. The four of you got up and began your parent training.

* * *

"Now, time to change the baby. Boys, your job!" Max said, smiling innocently at the boys.

Erwin rolled his eyes and Levi looked slightly…scared…? You stifled a laugh at the look on his face and you looked at your friend. She too was holding in laughter. After the boys left the room, you both started laughing.

"Did you see the look on Levi's face…!" Max laughed, holding her stomach.

"I know! He usually doesn't get scared like that!" You said through your own laughter.

Your laughter finally calmed down and you could breathe again. Just then the boys walked back in. The two of you quickly composed yourselves and smiled at the boys.

"Why do you two look like you were doing something you weren't supposed to?" Erwin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, we were just talking about girl stuff. Anyway, how did poor Levi do with his first dipper change?" Max said, smirking at the two males.

"Just fine. He actually did better than I expected." Erwin said, patting Levi on the shoulder.

"It actually wasn't as bad as I thought." He said, shrugging.

"Just pray you don't have a boy…." Max muttered under her breath.

"What?" Levi asked, looking at the dark blonde female.

"Nothing, nothing." She said, waving her hand.

He glared at her for a minute before shaking his head.

"Hey, _, wanna hold Julie?" Max asked.

Your eyes lit up and you said, "Yes please!"

Max smiled and took Julie from Erwin. She came over to you and placed Julie in your arms. She giggled at you and nuzzled your neck. You held her close and bounced her lightly, smiling down at her sweetly.

"Damn girl, you're a natural!" Max said, clapping her hands happily.

You smiled back at her and looked at Levi. He was smiling at you so contently and lovingly your heart skipped a beat. You smiled again and wanted to see him holding her.

"Levi, do you want to hold her?" You asked.

He jumped slightly when you spoke to him, like he was in a trance.

"Um, I don't know…." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh come on Nii-Chan, you'll be fine." Max said, punching him playfully in the arm.

"It's not as scary as you think. Just hold her close and support her weight." Erwin said.

Levi looked a little nervous but nodded. You went over to your husband and gently handed the small child to him. He awkwardly stood there holding her. You giggled and positioned his arms to cradle the tiny human correctly. (**A/N: What the fuck am I on right now?! That's the weirdest wording I've ever used! So sorry for this shit!) **Now holding the small child correctly, he stood somewhat less awkwardly. You stood in front of him and smiled.

"Good. You're doing well." Erwin said, smiling approvingly.

Max nodded and smiled as well. You looked at your own husband and felt your heart skip again. Levi was looking down at Julie with soft eyes and a small smile. Max came over to you and put her hands on your shoulders.

"If that's how he looks at his niece, imagine how he's going to look at his own child." She whispered.

Your eyes widened lightly as you pictured it in your head. You blushed lightly as you looked back at your husband. He looked up at you and smiled at you. You smiled back as you blush intensified. Julie yawned and squirmed lightly in Levi's arms. Levi looked down at Julie slightly panicked, thinking he did something wrong.

"Relax, she's just tired." Erwin said.

"She usually takes her nap about this time." Max said, gently taking Julie from Levi.

He nodded, sighing in relief. Max gently rocked her daughter back and forth until she fell asleep in her arms.

"Come on, I'll show you how to put her down." She said, quietly.

You both nodded and followed the female to the baby's room. You watched as Max gently lay the baby down in her crib, placing a large stuffed animal next to her. She latched onto the stuffed animal and kept sleeping soundly. You all looked at her with a smile and quietly left the room. Once back in the living room, you began to talk again.

"Ok, so now, let's do something to help you guys more! While she's asleep, I'll take Levi and Erwin, you take _ and we'll give them some opposite sex advise!" Max said, clapping her hands happily.

You looked at your friend with a raised eyebrow and just shook your head.

'She's crazy….' You thought, face palming.

"Alright." You said, walking over to your almost brother.

Levi face palmed as well and walked over to your best friend.

'This should be interesting….' You thought, walking out of the room with the blond male.

* * *

**Ok, here's chapter two. Sorry it took a few days but it's here. It's a piece of shit but I had writer's block and I've been really sick so it was kinda hard to write. But I did it! Let me know what you think of this shit. Also, If you've got any ideas on cute things to happen in the story, PM ME PLEASE! I'm running out of ideas! Please and thank you! We'll, see you guys later!**


	3. Chapter 3

-With Levi and Max-

* * *

"So, what's the point of this?" Levi asked as he and Max walked into the kitchen.

"To learn what _ will be going through," Max said, walking over to one of the cabinets, "I'm gonna tell you what I went through."

Levi nodded and looked around.

"She won't be out for long and she'll be hungry when she wakes up so I need to get her snack ready." Max said, pulling a bottle and formula out.

Levi watched as she moved around the kitchen.

"Hey Levi, could you grab the Teddy Grams out of the pantry for me?" She asked.

Levi nodded and went to the pantry. He opened it and grabbed the box. He went to hand it to her when he caught sight of the sticky note on the box.

"What the hell," He said, raising an eyebrow, "'Please decapitate before sacrificing to tiny human'? Really?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Erwin kept giving her full sized one's instead of half one's so that's my way of reminding him not to give her full sized ones." Max said, giggling.

Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed the box. He handed it to his "sister" and she thanked him.

"Alright, so, while _ is pregnant, she's gonna need help doing things," Max said, beginning to make the formula, "Of course, as she gets farther along, she'll need more help doing different things. Oh, and when the morning sickness sets in, she'll greatly appreciate it if you hold her hair back out of her face and rub her back. It helps."

Levi nodded, making mental notes of all of the things that Max told him.

"Also, neck, lower back, and foot rubs are wonderful and get you brownie points. Just ask Erwin. Surprising her with little gifts at random times could help her with the mood swings. Those can get pretty bad at times so try your best to keep a calm voice and level head. Don't raise your voice otherwise you will _not_ like the outcome." Max said, finishing preparing Julie's snack and putting it aside.

Levi nodded and continued listening to what the younger female had to say.

"Ok, did you get all of that?" Max asked, looking at Levi expectantly.

"I think so…." He said, trying to remember everything he was told.

"Tell me what I told you." She challenged.

He sighed before reciting everything he was told.

"Help her with whatever she needs help with, hold her hair back when she gets morning sickness, neck rubs, back rubs, foot rubs, surprise her with gifts, keep a calm voice and level head, don't raise my voice, hot bubble baths, make sure to cook certain foods, give her attention and compliments, apologize even if I'm right, let her have her way all the time, help her get as comfortable as possible when she's resting, and go with her to her doctor's appointments. Did I miss anything?" Levi said, looking at Max.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Nope," she said, happily, "You got everything! Good job!"

They talked for a little bit longer before they heard crying coming from the nursery. Max smiled and stood up.

"Come on, let me teach you how to calm down a cranky baby." Max said, gesturing for Levi to follow her.

He got up and walked with her to the baby's room and watched as Max picked her up and bounced her gently. But the small child wouldn't stop crying. Max frowned.

"That's odd," she said, "Normally, even if she's hungry, she'd stop crying when I pick her up."

Max and Levi just stared at each other for a moment before another voice startled them.

"Will she not stop crying?"

They turned and saw Erwin and _ standing there, Erwin sounding slightly worried.

"Yeah, I don't know why." Max said, frowning again.

Erwin came over and took Julie gently from Max's arms. She instantly grabbed onto his shirt and snuggled into him, her cries dying down to sniffles. Max and _ giggled as they watched.

"She just wanted her daddy." _ said, giggling again.

Levi and Erwin rolled their eyes and they went out into the living room again. Max got Julie's snack and Erwin gave her the bottle before letting her munch on a few small Teddy Grams. Soon _ and Levi went home and prepared themselves for babysitting the next night.

* * *

"Ready for this babe?" You asked, walking up to Max and Erwin's front door with your husband.

He nodded hesitantly and you smiled at him. You knocked on the door and you friend answered the door dressed in a little red dress.

"Damn," you said, smirking at her, "You're looking sexy for your date."

"Someone's trying to get laid in the bathroom of the restaurant." Levi said, smirking alongside you.

"No! The back seat of the car maybe but not the bath room of the restaurant." Max said, smirking with both of you.

You all laughed and she let you into the house. You found Erwin in the living room looking equally as sexy and holding Julie. You giggled to yourself and shook you head. They went over a few details and left for the night, leaving you alone with the baby.

"Alright Levi," you said, holding Julie and turning to your husband, "Think you can handle this?"

"Handle what?" Levi asked, confused.

"Keeping the baby occupied while I make up something to eat like Max said." You said, smirking.

Levi swallowed slightly nervously and nodded, taking Julie from you. He sat down on the floor next to her toys and set her down on the floor with them. You smiled and went into the kitchen, preparing a quick, easy meal for the two of you. As you were almost finished, Julie began to cry. You looked at the time and saw it was about the time for her to eat.

"Levi, could you make her a bottle? I think she's hungry." You said, finishing up the macaroni and cheese you were making.

Levi walked into the kitchen a moment later with a fussy baby and began making a bottle one handed. You had no idea how he was so good at it, but it seemed he was a natural. After the bottle was done, he fed the baby with no problem and burped her, before setting her down in her highchair with some cheerios. While she ate her cheerios, you and Levi ate you dinner. Levi cleaned up the kitchen as you played with the baby while she was still in her highchair. You played peek-a-boo with her and she giggled with all her might. Soon, she started yawning and rubbing at her eyes.

"Aw, somebody's tired." You cooed, picking her up.

You walked down the hall to the nursery, Levi following behind you. You gently swayed back and forth and gently hummed to her, putting her to sleep rather quickly. You gently laid her down in her crib and quietly left the room. You both went out to the living room and cuddled together on the couch, watching TV quietly. Levi gently rubbed your slightly swollen stomach and a thought accrued to him.

"I never asked you," he said, looking over to you, "But how far along are you?"

You smiled and said, "Two and a half months."

He smiled lightly and kissed your forehead. You sat there for a little while before hearing crying coming from the nursery. You both sighed and got up, going to the nursery. You gently picked up the crying baby and tried to calm her down, but she just kept crying. You thought for a minute about how you could calm her down before a thought crossed your mind. You smiled as you walked over to Levi and gently placed Julie into his arms. She instantly clung to his shirt and started to calm down. She cuddled into him and he softly began to sing to her in French. She quickly fell asleep and Levi gently laid her back down in her crib. You smiled as you went back out to the living room and cuddled on the couch again, closing your eyes and falling asleep yourself.

* * *

**OKAY so here's chapter 3... I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN FOREVER AND THREE QUARTERS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I just had NO IDEA what to write and where to take this! And I still don't! Please help me out and give me you input! If you have anything you want to see in the story please let me know! I would greatly appreciate it! Love you all for sticking with this horrible shit! Until next chapter!**


End file.
